The Girl Who Could See Spirits
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: The day Berwald and Tino had gotten Peter his new little sister, Natalia ,they thought she was just a normal child, oh boy they were wrong. Human AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1,**

**Peter: age 12**

**Natalia: 15 months**

**Status of Ghost Hunting Company:?**

* * *

Tino and Berwald were going to get something or well, someone for their son's , Peter's , birthday. Peter had wanted a sibling for his birthday and they decided they were going to adopt a child for him. After a couple of minutes, they had arrived at the orphanage. Tino had walked inside the orphanage ,it looked to be quite old inside and out,not to mention how very few children there were. They couple then went to the front desk-area, they spotted a young woman siting by it. "Ah, hello Ms., my husband and I are looking for a child,preferably a younger child."

The woman just looked at them for a moment before standing up. "Well then, right this way please." The woman then walked into a room, Tino and Berwald following her as she de. Te room was filled with cribs ,which all but one were empty. The woman walked towards the single crib that wasn't empty. In the crib there was a 15 month old girl, her hair blonde and she had bow in it. She was also wearing a blue child had just woken up, and her violet-blue gaze had fallen onto the duo. "That is our youngest child, Natalia, she arrived here 8 months ago. A young girl and boy had given to the orphanage, though I heard the next day, those two children were reported to be missing. That is all I know about the child." The woman said with a straight face and Berwald slowly walked towards Natalia.

"We'll take her." Tino looked at his husband.

"Su-San, shouldn't we at least look at the other children." Berwald shook his head before he picked up the 15 month old girl. Natalia just stared at him not uttering a single word.

"So are you two going to adopt Natalia?"

"I guess so-" Suddenly Tino was interrupted by little Natalia yelling "Da!" The woman looked surprised after she said the word.

"That's the first thing she said! That's the first thing she had ever said ever since she came here!" Tino then stared at the child, what had she meant by "Da"? Was she trying to say the Russian word for "yes" or was she trying to say "dad"? "Ja, we are adopting her." Berwald replied with a straight face.

"Okay, now , I'll need you two to sign some papers at the front desk." Soon after ,the woman went back to the front desk , Tino and Berwald followed her, Natalia was still in Berwald's arms. "Now, could you please sign these." The woman then handed Tino the papers. Tino took the papers and signed with a pen he had. Soon after, he gave the papers Berwald, who had to put Natalia down for a moment, Tino also gave him the pen. Berwald signe te papers also and Tino then picked up Natalia. When Berwald was finished signing the papers, he gave them to the woman. "Now you two are legally the parents of Natalia." She said and Tino looked at Natalia, she had started to fall asleep.

Berwald and Tino were back home, Natalia was in her new room, asleep. Then suddenly, the door of the home opened, Peter was home from school. "Mum, Dad, I'm home!~" Peter said cheerfully with a smile. "So have you thought about the present you were going to get me for my twelfth birthday?!" He asked his parents.

"Well, would you like to see your new little sister?" Peter's smile on his face grew larger as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" The boy was hopping in excitement. Tino and Berwald then led Peter to his new little sister's room. Peter ran towards the crib, and looked at Natalia, who had just woken up. "Her, name is Natalia." Tino said as he picked up the child.

"Can I hold her?" Tino nodded slightly.

"Though, hold her carefully, okay?" Tino the gave her to him and Peter held the child as carefully as he could. This was the beginning , the beginning of an adventure and a problem, as they didn't know one thing about Natalia , she could see ghosts and in the world there was now a new need for the people who could see them. As an infestation of evil spirits have now haunted many more spirits and now roam poorly lit streets. Now was the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter: age 17**

**Natalia: age 6**

**status of ghost hunting company: starting**

* * *

Natalia was at school, she was in first grade and at the moment was walking through the halls. "_So,Natalia_," Said a ghostly voice as a spirit, no actually two spirits were following behind her. One was a young girl, wearing pajamas and her hair was held in a plaited updo. The other was a young boy with a "J" -shaped nose and had a scarf around their neck, he was also wearing pajamas. "I have no time to talk to you two, I need to be in class." She said to the spirits following her.

_"Well, it's just that Ivan and I were just wondering how our little sister was doi-"_

"That's always your excuse, you two have been around me ever since I could remember, it's like you're attached to me or something..." Natalia then sighed as she noticed that some of the other children in the school were staring at her, they thought she was talking to herself. Not long after, she walked into her classroom, Mr. Honda's class.

"Ah, good morning class." The class looked at him, well except of Natalia, who was drawing a picture of some sort of creature on a piece of paper. "Now today class we will-" Suddenly, as Mr. Honda was talking , the lights started to flicker on and off, some of the kids got worried. "Don't worry class, it's probably just a-" Mr. Honda said until he was interrupted by a ghost, it was a poltergeist! Not long after it started to move many items in the classroom, such as desks and chairs. The class started to freak out and Mr. Honda then put something around his neck, it looked like a necklace but it had some sort of radio box item on it. Mr. Honda then ran to his desk and looked throughout the doors until he found what he was looking for.

Meanwhile at the home of Berwald, Tino , Peter and Natalia, their phone's were ringing. Peter , who had heard the phones ring , picked one up, "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Mr. Oxenstierna?! Is that you!? We nee-" Suddenly the person on the other line had hung up, Peter looked at the phone for a moment, wasn't that Natalia's school's phone number? Peter gulped for a moment and yelled "Dad! Mum! We need to go to Natalia school, I have a feeling that something bad is happening there!" He said after he dialed their numbers in the phone, he was home alone at the moment and he didn't have a car with him.

"Huh? Peter ignore it , you're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm not! You know what, I'll just run there, meet me there, Mum and Dad!" Peter said before hanging up and running out of the house and to wear the school was. After about ten minutes , Peter arrived at the school, also Tino and Berwald had arrived at the school. Peter noticed the police caution tape , around the entrances of the school. Peter ran towards them and went into the school. "Peter!" Tino said and ran after his son, Berwald followed Tino.

Peter then searched for Natalia's classes in the school, while Berwald and Tino searched for Peter. After a couple of minutes, Peter spotted her, her teacher was on the ground, a blade cut in half next to him and a little box necklace saying various words such as "Death" and "Ghost-seer". When Peter looked on the other side of the room, he spotted his adopted sister , there was a little white-blue folded piece of paper protecting her from items being thrown at her, meanwhile another white-blue folded piece of paper was seemingly fighting something else. Then the teacher muttered something that sounded like the word "Shikigami" and "Natalia".

Soon after, Peter grabbed one of part of the broken blade on the ground and ran towards the thing that the piece of folded paper was attack, not long after, he stabbed it. The thing hissed, even though it was invisible to him. It the started to use it's powers to throw items at him, instead of Natalia. Natalia noticed this and ran towards the second part of the blade before stabbing the thing. When Natalia stabbed the creature , it hissed and faded away, as if it never existed. Peter sighed and relief and the paper-thingies also faded, "Thanks, you two." Natalia said to the fading paper-thingies, which were actually her deceased brother and sister. Peter sighed in relief and then looked at his little sister for moment. Not long after, he walked towards her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay..." He said to her and then their parents appeared. "Are you two okay?!" Tino said to them, as he ran towards his two children, checking to see if they were alright. Berwald then noticed Mr. Honda on the ground, "H-help..." he said before Berwald helped him up.

"We should get out of here." Peter suggested and the rest of the group nodded before leaving the building. After about 10 minutes , Mr. Honda could finally walk again. "I saw what you two did,it was quite amazing. You two acted like professional spirit hunters." Mr. Honda said to Peter. "Also have this." He then handed Peter his strange necklace, "It is an EVP, it will help you communicate with ghosts, I created this smaller version of the larger original."

"Uh, thank you? Though why are you telling me this, also what was in that blade of yours to kill that spirit thing? Not to mention, what were those paper-things." Peter took the EVP.

"The blade was made out of silver, it harms spirits, those things surrounding your sister were Shikigami, spirits that are contracted to a human by a special item that they had died with and means a lot to them. Though, those two Shikigami were stranger than most normal Shikigami, I think they are attached to your sister. Anyways I am telling you this because I want you and your sister to become spirit hunters, you two are perfect for it and the world certainly needs some more." Peter looked at Mr. Honda for a moment.

"We will," He replied and Mr. Honda smiled slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natalia's Age: 10 years**

**Peter's age: 21 years**

**Status of ghost-hunting company: middle**

* * *

Natalia was in the back seat, playing Tetris on her brother's phone, they were in Lithuania, her parents were driving her and her adoptive brother. Her ghost siblings were watching her play, luckily only she could see them. Her brother, on the other hand had been reading a book about spirits, he had been studying about spirits for some time, though he started to study them after he started his sister's and his company of hunting ghosts and spirits. Their parents, Berwald and Tino , hoped their children would be safe in the haunted area that they were driving them to, which was an old church. There was a town nearby the old church, the town had been complaint about the church, saying that it held a "dangerous" spirit that would come out at night and travel throughout the town.

After a couple of minutes, the family had arrived at the old church , Berwald stopping the car as they arrived there. Natalia had stopped playing Tetris while Peter

stopped reading the book about spirits. "We're here." Tino said, smiling slightly as he did, though he hoped that his children would be alright. Peter and Natalia then exited the car before walking into the church, Tino and Berwald on the other hand had decided to stay in the car.

When the duo walked into the church, Natalia got out her silver knife ,while Peter got out his silver dagger. "Hello? Any spirits here?" Peter yelled in the old church, before looking at his necklace that Mr. Kiku had given him, he didn't hear one peep from it. Natalia then said "I do not see anything here, or at least not at the moment." and Peter sighed. Soon after though Natalia felt someone whisper something and she turned around. When , Natalia had turned around, there was the spirit, right behind her. The spirit looked like a young man with chin length brown hair and green eyes. He wore armor that looked like it was from the dark ages. "Hello there cute little girl," The spirit said as Peter's necklace then started to say "Cute" "little" and "girl". "The spirit is here, isn't it.." Peter said as Natalia nodded.

"Who are you?" Natalia asked the spirit with a straight face, as she pointed her silver knife at the spirit.

"T-They call m-me Toris, p-please don't stab me with that!" Peter's necklace then said "Toris" . Natalia still pointed the sword at Toris.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I was trapped here after my death. I left something here, something very valuable to me, and I don't intend on going to the afterlife until it is found." Peter's necklace then started to say "Left" "Valuable" .

"Spirit or Toris what does this item-" Suddenly Tino walked into the building. "You two left-" Toris then speeded towards Tino, possessing him. Tino's eyes suddenly turned green and soulless. "Must...Find... It..." He muttered as possessed Tino started to look around the old furniture of the church.

"Mum!" Peter then ran towards possessed Tino, clenching his dagger as he did. He then stabbed the possessed man, who shrieked in pain, the spirit leaving him. "It was there!" Toris screeched. "I know it was!" Natalia then walked towards where he searched before and spotted an old, small wooden carving of a pony. She picked it up and clenched it. "You, shall be my one of Shikigami now, alright?" She said as she looked at the wooden item and then soon after pointed the silver knife at him.

"O-Oh, okay ,a-anyways I-I heard t-the afterlife i-is over rated ,"

After all that had happened , Peter had called an ambulance because Tino was bleeding out, he also called Berwald. This is where this chapter ends.


End file.
